


Had you pegged from the start!

by Purityschaos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos/pseuds/Purityschaos
Summary: Playing with a mini Copia





	1. Chapter 1

    You watch as he shimmies out of his extremely tight pants exposing his well toned hairy thighs. You always admired how shapely he was and how he showed it off. The leaders before him weren't as bold. Of course he wasn't wearing any underwear which is normal for him. Honestly you don't think his pants would fit over them anyway. He shoots you a glance having noticed your prolonged gaze. Your eyes meet and he smirks knowing you're enjoying the view. Taking a step towards you he slips his shirt off and stands before you completely naked and exposed.

    Reaching out you trail your fingers along his sides and look him up and down. He was a marvel to see and you could stare at him for hours. You bring a hand up to cup his cheek looking into his mismatched eyes. You could see the desire growing in them. He was ready and willing. He parts his lips just a bit in anticipation and you press your lips to his slowly and tenderly kissing him. A small moan escapes him and you slowly slide back pressing your forehead to his and lingering a moment. His eyes were closed enjoying to contact. You look down his face admiring his beautiful nose and supple lips.  
Your hand travels to the back of his head sliding your fingers in his hair before gripping and pulling his head back. His eyes snap open ignited by lust. You give him another tug and he grunts. He licks his lips and waits for your command. Leaning your head back and to the side you look down your nose at him, the look making him shiver with anticipation. Giving him one more look you release your hold on his head and give your command.

"Present yourself!"

    His face lights up and he quickly makes his way to the bed climbing up on his hands and knees positioned right at the end of the bed. You smirk and walk over ready to inspect your prey. Placing your hands on his perfect little ass he flinches at the feel of your cold hands on his warm flesh. You squeeze and smile at the adorable freckles that were scattered across his ass. You could spend hours playing connect the dots on his skin. He has the most beautiful skin pale and speckled with the perfect amount of hair.  
You let your thumb slide along his crack grazing his entrance. He inhales sharply at your touch and you can't help but feel a sense of pride in knowing that your touch has this effect on him. You decide to tease him a bit and run your thumb across his most sensitive spot once more. He exhales and leans his head down. With a smile on your face you start to trace that beautiful pink flower and lean over to watch the expression on his face change with every complete circle. His mouth is hanging open, eyes are closed, and his breathing is slow. You grin and slap his ass causing him to lose balance landing on his elbows he turns to face you.

"Move!" You say as you motion to the other end of the bed.

    He nods and crawls across the bed keeping his position of hands and knees with ass facing out hes looking back at you. You kick off your shoes and crawls towards him keeping eye contact. He bites his lip as you run your fingers up his thigh feeling the contrast of coarse leg hair smooth skin. You break eye contact and look back at his beautiful entrance. That wonderful sweet spot of silky flesh sitting in the middle of a ring of light brown hair. Licking your lips you look up at him.

"Spread them!"

    He lays his head on the pillow and reaches back grabbing each cheek and spreading them wide. You feel a tingle and flash of something deep inside as you examine him.  
"My my this is such a sweet sight te to behold. The powerful head of the church, his eminence presenting himself to me. Such a lovely treat!" You run your finger along his entrance and smirk.

"Such a wonderful meal!"

    Leaning forward you lick along his crack circling the pink flesh and he moans loudly. Flattening your tongue you make one long pass over his back end and feel his hips buck. You lean back. "TskTsk! Getting this worked up already Cardinal? We've only just begun!" You lean forward and plunge your tongue into him. His breath hitches and he whimpers as you swirl your tongue slowly along his warm inner flesh. Your hands grip his thighs as you enjoy your meal. He starts to moan as you lap at his entrance savoring his sweet taste. You lick along his crack and over towards his cheek nibbling and sucking.

"Every inch of you is unbelievably delicious!"

    He smiles and his cheeks flush. You can't help but think just how adorable he looked while blushing. "Me telling you that you're delicious is embarrassing but the fact that my tongue was just in your ass while your laying there on display wasn't?" You smile as he rolls his eyes. His arms start to shake and you lean over him licking along his spine. "You can move your arms now." He bring his arms back up to grip his pillow as your hand snakes along his side to his lips. You run your fingers along his lips.

"Get them good and wet for me!" You command.

    Your other hand grips his shaft and slowly pumps causing him to moan around your fingers. Your teeth graze his sides and he flinches. Feeling that your fingers are sufficiently wet your pull them from his mouth and lean back on your knees sliding the wet fingers along his back side. You slowly slide the first finger in down to the knuckle and wait a moment for him to adjust then you turn your hand and bend your finger. Copia whimpers as you slide in a second finger. You spread your fingers back and forth, up and down as you pump.

"You're so warm and tight!" You slide in the third finger and he gasps. "Your so eager devouring my fingers. They could melt in there."

    You swirl your middle finger around and then press against his prostate watching him bite his pillow. He's flushed and panting. He's feeling it completely overtaken by desire. You watch a bead of sweat glide down the side of his nose and get swallowed up by his mustache. You lick your lips wanting to taste that salty bead. You glance up and meet his gaze. He bucks his hips and presses into your hand. As you feel him clench around your fingers you release his dick and splay your fingers across him back. He mumbles in the pillow.

"Use your words Cardinal!"

He looks up at you hair a mess, sweat dripping from his brow, breathing raged he swallows and begs. "Please?" 

"Please what?" You respond pumping your fingers into him rapidly. 

He lifts his head. "Fuck me! Please.....Please Fuck me! I need y..ou to fill me!" He cries out as you spread your fingers wide scraping his inner walls. 

"You beg so sweetly your Eminence!" You quickly pull out and he collapses and whimpers at the loss.

Positioning yourself on your knees you line yourself up and tease him by rubbing your tip along his now dripping entrance.

"You know Cardinal, while everyone else in the church was talking about how they'd love to be fucked by you and how you were always in control i knew better. I could tell from the start that you craved the power switch. I had you pegged from the start!"

    You slowly press in gliding as carefully as you can until you're all the way in. You wait a moment giving him time to adjust. Watching his breathing and wait for his grip on the pillow to loosen. Once relaxed you grip his hips and bottom out pressing back into him. He cries out cursing in Italian. His hips rock into you trying to keep rhythm with your thrusts. You love seeing him in this state, drunk on lust. You grab a fistful of his hair and pull his head back quickening your pace.

"Please? I'm...I'm going to cum...Please?" He begged.   
His moans become louder and breathing erratic you know he's close. Angling up to hit his prostate your swirl your hips and begin your assault to bring him to the edge. You thrust hard and deep feeling him tense and shiver around you. Moving one of your legs so as to be on one knee and one foot you lean over him bringing your mouth to his ear and whisper.

  
"You may cum your Eminence"

    As if on cue he lets go and screams your name as he comes undone beneath you. Continuing your assault you watch as he convulses and shakes. Once he relaxes a bit you stop moving and rub your hands up his spine gently allowing him a moment to breathe before you pull out. He gasps and then drops limp on the bed. You stay there a moment admiring your work. The Cardinal splayed across the bed covered in sweat and his own semen. Matted hair across his forehead and juices dripping from his perfect ass. He was a mess! He'll sleep it off, clean up, put on the costume and step back into his role as the leader but you know better. You know he'll summon you again to his private quarters to bend him over and destroy him yet again.


	2. Confession

    You smirk as his eyes wander over the room seeking you out. You can see the need rising in him. Snaking your way through the sisters and brothers of sin you make your way to the confession booth and lean against it with your arms crossed waiting. His mismatched eyes finally lock onto yours and you hold eye contact for only a moment before slipping into the booth. You take a seat on the bench crossing your arms and legs. It wouldn't be long before he joins you.

  
    A few short moments later the door creaks open just enough for him to slide in. He's standing before you in his stunning red cassock. You eye him up and down watching him fidget as the fabric around his growing erection folds and flows. He grips the sides of his frock and stares at you, eyes glazed over with want. Sliding your leg to the side you use the tip of your shoe to lift the fabric slowly exposing his well toned legs. The Cardinal decided against pants today. The cold leather of your shoe touches his leg and you see his thigh muscle twitch. You lift your foot higher grazing the bottom of his sack making him shiver.

  
    Smiling up at him you lower your foot and sit up reaching out to lift his cassock. You're greeted by his rock hard erection twitching and begging for contact. Leaning forward you run your tongue along the shaft to the tip and swirling around the head. Copia quivers and closes his eyes pressing his erection further into your face. You release the fabric of his cassock over your head and take him into your mouth down to the hilt. He staggers but you wrap tour hands around gripping his ass and keeping him balanced. Hollowing out your cheeks you suck and bob your head slowly.

  
    As soon as you hear his breathing become erratic you slide him out of your mouth and place a sweet sloppy kiss on the tip. He reaches for your shoulders as you grip his hips and motion for him to turn. Still under his cassock you feel him turn and then without warning you bite his ass cheek hard at first then loosen the pressure and suck his flesh. He jumps and moans but quickly covers his mouth. You pull back and lick over the red bite mark and then trail your tongue towards the middle. Placing your hand on his lower back and applying pressure he leans forward allowing you access to his most vulnerable spot.

      
    You run your tongue along his entrance and allow your drool to drip and coat his backside. As you slide your finger in you notice that he's not as tight as he usually is. You think a moment realizing that he has either been playing with himself or he stretched himself ahead of time.

  
"Your Eminence, did you prepare yourself for me? Were you bent over with your fingers in your cunt spreading and stretching your beautiful pussy?"  
"I...(he swallows) I thought it would save time." He stammers clearly embarrassed   
"Such a dirty little pet!"

  
    You kiss his entrance and swirl your tongue across it before pulling back and unzipping your pants. He reaches down and gathers up the bottom of his cassock as you grip his hips and lower him onto your lap. Once you're lined up with his entrance you press inside guiding him down further until he's swallowed it all. He lets go and the fabric drapes down over your lap and his. He starts to relax around your and sighs. You reach up flipping to indicator light on showing that the Cardinal was ready to take confession. He turns his head glaring at you eyes wide you smirk and then capture his mouth. Your tongues dancing intertwined and you slowly pump into him.   
Moaning he breaks the kiss and you nibble his bottom lip as his ass bounces on your lap with you hands splayed across his hairy thighs guiding his movements. The door to the other booth opens and you both hear someone enter. Copia tenses up and you stop moving for a moment. You reach up and slide the barrier open half way showing the screen between booths.

  
"Praise me Your Eminence for I have sinned. It's been 5 days since my last confession." A sister of sin speaks quietly through the screen. Copia Clears his throat and leans towards the screen.   
"Carry on my sister, tell me of these sins!" He says.

  
    You lift him up until you're almost out of him then slam him pack down making him grunt and squeeze your thighs digging his nails in. The sister of sin is too busy going over all the sorted details of her sex games that she didn't seem to notice the grunt. You roll your hips and his grip on you tightens. You watch sweat roll down his neck and trail your tongue after it making his gasp.

  
"Are...are you alright Your Eminence?" The sister asks   
Clearing his throat he responds "Yes..I..I'm alright you may continue"

      She goes back to her story and you go back to tormenting the Cardinal. You place your chin on his shoulder and lift his cassock up over his cock. Gripping his shaft you pump a few times watching him struggle to keep quiet. A glistening bead of pre-cum forms and you rub your thumb through it and around his head before lifting your hand and placing your thumb in his mouth. A small moan forms in his throat at she licks your thumb tasting himself. You lick his red ear sucking on his lobe. He rolls his hip and sucks on your thumb.

  
"I think that's all of my sins your Eminence" Copia bites your thumb making you jump and pull it from his mouth.   
"Yes Sister Thank your for sharing your sins. Say a prayer for those that are without sin in hopes that the Old Win with guide them into the darkness."

   
    The sister exits the booth and Copia jumps up spins around and flips the indicator light back off. You smile at him enjoying how flustered he was. You lick your lips and pat your lap. He places his knees on either side of you on the bench, gripping your shoulders, he lowers himself onto your lap bringing your back into him down to the hilt. He grunts and licks his lips.

  
"That's a good Pet!" you say nipping at his jaw.

  
    He rocks back and forth as you thrust into him probing his prostate. You unbutton his collar and trace a pattern on his collarbone following his freckles with your fingers before gripping his throat. He looks down at you through hooded eyes and swallows. You tighten your grip pressing against his wind pipe and see his erection twitch beneath the fabric.   
He bites his lip and you thrust into him hard making him bite too hard on his lip. His brow knits and blood drips from his bottom lip. You release his throat and capture his mouth licking and sucking the blood from the bite. You moan at the taste as you pull away staring at his now swollen lip. You change pace and thrust deeper pushing his chest making him lean back giving a better angle to hit the sweet spot. He's dripping with sweat and about to break.

  
"Please?" He begs.  
"Please what? What is it that you want your Eminence?"   
"I need to...cum...I can't...please?"   
"As you wish! Cum for me Cardinal!"

  
    You grip his erection through his cassock and pump in rhythm with your thrusts. He cries out but you bring his mouth to yours to muffle the sound swallowing his moans. He slowly comes down and you press your forehead to his catching your breath. You cup his cheek and wipe a bead of sweat from the edge of his nose and he smiles at you. He stands slowly allowing you to slide out of him. He adjusts his cassock and re-buttons his collar.

  
"Oh my! You seem to have soiled your vestments Cardinal tsk tsk!"

He grabs his Beretta off the bench and slaps you in the arm with it before stepping from the booth. You laugh and lean your head against the wall. 


	3. The altar bed

    The sermon today was a particularly long one. Many important things to discuss with the clergy today. Of course you had known it was going to be a long one and planned a head. The game your and the Cardinal have been playing has become more interesting recently. For example, right now the Cardinal who is sitting awkwardly in his seat, has the most adorable butt plug in his perfect little ass. He's tense in his seat trying not to put all of his body weight down. You can see his calves straining as he practically hovers over the seat. He looks extremely uncomfortable and that makes you grin.

  
    Sister Imperator steps away from the podium signalling for the Cardinal to take his turn and speak to the clergy. He stands, slowly and you see him take a moment adjusting to the shift before stepping forward. As he begins his sermon he starts to relax. Standing doesn't put as much pressure on the plug so he hardly notices it. This is all well and good but this particular plug has a vibrating feature and and remote. It just so happens that said remote was in your pocket. You retrieve the remote and press the button starting the slow vibrations. Copia stutters jumping a bit and swallowing before continuing. He scans the room then meets your eyes. You wink at him and his eyes flash with a mix of lust and anger.

  
    You allow a few more minutes to pass before pressing again making the vibrations more intense. He's gripping the sides of the podium and you can see his knuckles turn white. Sweat is covering his brow and tries desperately to hold himself ups straight. He needs to be seen as dignified and powerful, but here he was slightly hunched, sweaty, and on the verge of an orgasm. You stop the vibrations and watch him take a deep breath as a sigh of relief washes over him. He continues his sermon and as he reaches the ends and leads the masses in prayer you switch it back on and press for the highest setting. He jumps and leans over the podium. During prayer heads are bowed and eyes are closed, you and he stare at each other across the sea of praying clergy. His eyes are pleading, begging for you to cease your relentless assault.  
You smile at him and once again turn the vibrations off. He straightens himself and clears his throat as the prayer ends. After the day's sermon ends and the masses leave the hall you stand from the pew and make your way towards the podium. Copia passes his notes to his assistant and waves him off leaving you two alone in the chapel. He takes a step towards you and almost trips on wobbly legs. You chuckle at the sight.

  
"A little unsteady are we?" You say watching his face flash with anger. He composes himself getting a jolt of energy and storms towards you. He stops right in front of you and raises his arm ready to slap you, but your anticipated this from the Cardinal and grab his wrist. He stares at you eyes wide as and mischievous grin spreads across your face.   
"Well look at you! Someone has gotten themselves all worked up! Was the game too hard for you today? I was under the impression that you enjoyed a bit of adventure." He grits his teeth and squints at you. The anger still present on his face. You reach of and run your knuckles across his cheek softly. He looks up and growls.   
"Don't patronize me! You forget your place!" he spits.

  
    You reach out and grab his chin from underneath squeezing his mouth hard. Leaning in you chuckle and stare into his mismatched eyes.   
"Last time i checked when behind closed doors my place is above you. We are in fact behind closed doors so it seems it is you who has forgotten your place, Cardinal." You squeeze harder and grin. "Seems you need to be reminded that while we are playing this game, your ass belongs to me!" His eyes widen and he swallows. You tilt his head to the side and bring your mouth down onto his neck biting hard just above his collar bone. He hisses and then relaxes leaning into you. Releasing his wrist you snake your arm around behind him and grip his ass. He wraps his arms around you and keens clearly enjoying the attention. You pull back and lick the bite mark soothing his wound.

  
    You let go of his mouth just to capture it with your own and press your body up against his feeling his apparent erection through his cassock. He sucks your tongue into his mouth and moans as your squeeze his ass. You grunt as his nails dig into your back. Pulling away and licking your lips you stare at him admiring your work. His lust filled eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips. He was almost in his place again. He looks up at you waiting for your command. You cock your head to the side motioning towards the alter. He looks at it and then smiles. you release each other and he walks over to the alter facing away from you he leans down grabbing the sides and spreading his legs wide.   
He's breathing heavy already. The poor guy has been getting worked up all day. You approach him and admire his backside. His black cassock was long and draped down but stuck to his form showing off his shapely ass and sides. Placing your hands just under his arms you slide them down tracing his form and listening to his coos. Once you reach his hips you lean yourself into him pressing against his ass, against the plug. He lurches forward and moans. You rub yourself against him rocking the plug and he moans louder. It's music to your ears. You take a step back and caress his ass with both hands. Feeling his ass and seeing him quiver at your touch is too much for you you grip his cassock on just about his ass and pull your hands apart ripping it from the middle down.

  
    He lets go of the table and goes to turn but you grab his hips and press him against the altar. He turns his head ready to yell at you but you capture his mouth swallowing his anger and biting his tongue. He moans into your mouth and your suck his lip before pulling back and slapping his ass. "Have I told you that I love your perfect little ass? Hmm?" Another slap. "This perfectly round supple ass belongs to me!" You look his ass over and then meet his eyes. "Right Cardinal?"   
He swallows before replying "Yes my ass belongs to you."

  
    You smile and reach your hand into your pocket pressing the button turning the vibrations on and he jumps and drops his head down. Squatting down behind him your caress his thighs running your fingers along his curves and through to his crotch gripping his erection. Another loud moan escapes him as you give him a few pumps before trailing your tongue up his thing and biting just below his ass cheek. You hear him mumble something under his breath but can't make out what it was so you assume it was a curse. As your nibble and suck on his thigh he starts to buck his hips, he's getting close. You immediately stop touching him and quickly turn off the vibrations. He whines at the loss of stimulation and your stand up again.

  
    After a moment you run your fingers down his crack till you reach the pink jewel at the base of the plug and grip it slowly sliding the plug out. His legs shake and he starts to fall forward but catches himself. You place the plug on the altar and squat behind him again admiring the mess left behind by the plug. He was gaping and swollen your could see his muscles twitching from the strain. You lick your lips. "This is by far one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen!" You say as you massage one of his ass cheeks. "You're practically sopping Your Eminence!" You lean forward and trace his entrance with your tongue and his breath hitches. You smile and then slide your tongue in rubbing his walls and he presses his ass into you forcing your tongue further in making you grunt.

  
"Oh fuck!" He exclaims. You swirl your tongue and slowly pull in back out before standing.   
"Please? I can't take it anymore...I...I need to come! Please fuck me? Please?" He begs turning his head to plead with you. Grinning you lick his lips coating them in his own juices. He licks his lips tasting himself and then wiggles his hips. You slap his ass get into position.   
"I think you've remembered your place now Cardinal. You've been so good your deserve a reward." With that you thrust forward burying yourself in him and he cries out. You bottom out and drive into him hard knocking him off balance. He regains his grip on the table and you begin to pound into him at a steady pace digging your fingers in his hips. His breathing becomes ragged and you quickly pull out making him gasp and slump against the table.

  
"Turn!...Now!" You growl and he follows your command staring at your confused.

    You gather up his cassock and press against him till he sitting on the altar. Dropping the fabric you put your arms under his knees and lift his legs up making him lay down. He looks so beautiful laying there beneath you waiting for you to fuck him. You stand there and stare at him for a moment and his cheeks turn red with embarrassment making you chuckle. You drape one of his legs over your shoulder and turn your head licking and sucking on his ankle as you thrust into him yet again. He wraps his other leg around you and grips his erection making sure to pump at the same pace you're thrusting.   
You're both going at a steady pace and moaning loudly. The moans and wet sounds echo throughout the chapel. He squeezes his dick at the base trying his hardest not the come. He's starting to whimper and whine. Taking pity on the poor Cardinal you stop thrusting and grab his hand pulling it from his dick. "You may come your Eminence!" you say as you grip him pumping and thrusting at a quick pace. His arms flail out to the side trying to find something to grab onto. He knocks over candles and goblets before gripping the cloth on both sides and screaming your name as he comes undone spurting across the front of his black cassock.

  
    As he comes down you run a finger along the mess on his cassock and bring it up sucking your finger clean and smiling down at him. "Delicious as always!" He swats your hand and you laugh as you step back and pull out of him. He lays there a minute catching his breath before standing and trying to adjust himself. He looks at the mess on cassock and grabs part of the torn back and looks at you with his brow arched.

  
"Why is it that every time we do this my cassock gets soiled or destroyed?" He asks   
"Every great war has it's casualties!" You say handing him a handkerchief to wipe himself.

  
He snatches it from your and walks away wiping himself. You smile to yourself watching his perfect ass wiggle through the torn cassock as he walks away. 


	4. Figurine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with a mini Copia

You couldn't help but smile as you unpackaged the action figure. It was about 4 inches long and looked just like your little pet who was currently on all fours across the bed awaiting your command. You turn the figurine around in your hand admiring the craftsmanship before walking over to the bed. Copia was on all fours ass raised at the end of the bed. His pearl white skin speckled with beautiful brown dots shining under the light of the chandelier. His cassock neatly folded and laying on a chair off to the side.You walk around to the side of the bed trailing a finger across him as you make your way to his head.

 

You sit on the edge of the and reach out turning his face towards you demanding eye contact. You hold the figurine up next to his face looking at both and comparing the two. “This is very well made. I mean it has your wonderful squared nose, plump pink lips, the mismatched eyes, and those stunning little freckles across your cheeks. “ you say with a smile. He rolls his eyes a bit annoyed by your praise. You chuckle amused by his reaction. Sitting the figurine down you lean forward pressing your lips to his. As your tongue flicks across his mouth he immediately parts his lips granting you access. He presses into you deepening the kiss making you grunt with approval. You enjoyed how much your attention affected him. 

 

As you pull away you retrieve the figurine and bring it to his lips making a kissing sound. He squints at you and turns his head. “Oh my! Seems we're a bit cranky! What's the matter Cardinal? Are you too proud for silly games?” you stand and slowly begin walking to the end of the bed while making the figurine walk across is back all the way to his perfect little ass. You stand behind him and place the doll on his lower back in a sitting position. “Don't let him fall!” you command. He squirms a bit as you stroke his back with both hands. Starting from his shoulder blades you dig your nails into him and slowly skratch down to his lower back leaving red lines like stripes across his back. He quivers under your touch. 

 

Bending down you plant a few kisses along the marks and move towards his side where you suck and nibble the flesh on his hip bone then move to the top of his ass cheek. You hear him moan and sink your teeth in hard, so hard you break the skin. He gasps at the sudden sting of pain but you rub his back soothing him as the copper tastes reaches your tongue. You snake your other hand between his legs cupping his balls and giving them a light squeeze before tugging on them. He finches and groans. With one final suck and flick of the tongue you pry your lips from his ass and smirk at the bite mark.  “I just had to take a bite outta this ass! Every inch of you tastes so sweet!”

 

Kneeling behind him you knead his ass cheeks and lick from his balls to the top of his crack noting his sudden intake of breath when your tongue went over his entrance. You make a second pass and stop at the top of his ass staring at the figurine. A delightful thought crosses your mind and you pull away for a moment grabbing the figurine. “One of the first things I noticed about you, your Eminence was just how big your ego was. I bet you could stare at yourself in the mirror and get hard.” you muse. He huffs not at all amused by your statement. “I bet you've imagined how it would feel to fuck yourself!” he turns his head giving you a stern look. “tsk tsk Your Eminence, we are behind closed doors do not forget your place!” you say in warning as you slap him across the ass. He yelps an drops his head. 

 

Kneeling back down you plunge your tongue into his entrance. “Fuck!” he moans at the sudden intrusion. You smile against him and hum while your tongue strikes his walls. His hips buck and he presses against your face riding your tongue. You slide your tongue out and thrust it back in making him moan. You hold his in place with one hand on his hip and then pull your mouth away and bring the figurine up to his entrance. Holding it head first you slowly stroke his entrance with the figurine costing it in spit. With a devious smirk you line it up and slowly start to slide it in. He gasps and grips the sheets around him. His ass starts to pull the doll in. “Your greedy little pussy is going to swallow you whole!” you say as you watch the figurine slide further in until his little black shoes slip in. “tsk tsk we don't want to lose him now do we?” you say as you bring your lips to his entrance plunge your tongue in feeling for the figurine. With a few swift movements and sucks you grip its feet and slide it back out about half way. 

 

You grip it tight and start thrusting the it in and out slowly watching his back arch and knuckle turn white as he hangs on for dear life. “Mm how does it feel to fuck yourself Cardinal?” you question. He swallows and lifts his head. “feels… Good” he breathes. With that you pick up the pace and he leans down burying his face in the pillows giving you better access to him. You can't help but drool seeing this small version of him covered in his own mess sliding in and out of his pussy. Squatting behind him you lick along his thighs while keeping a steady pace on his ass. You nibble his thigh pulling on his leg hair making him flinch. You can hear the change in his breathing signifying how close he was to an orgasm so you stood back up and patted hi hip. 

 

“Roll over your Eminence. Oh and do be careful we don't want little Copia getting sucked back in!” He slowly rises and with clenched cheeks and rolls over and lowers himself down on the bed staring at you. His cheeks were red and hair matted from sweat. He was stunning! You look him over licking your lips. He bites his lip and squirms under your intense gaze. With a growl your pounce going straight for his mouth. You greedily devour his lips and press inside stroking and sucking. He reaches out grabbing you and digging his nails into your back. You've become drunk with lust and were unable to control yourself. You suck his bottom lip into your mouth and bite hard enough to break skin. As the blood begins to flow you suck on it collecting it in your mouth only swallowing a little bit. He gasps and grunts beneath you rocking his hips and rubbing his erection against your leg. You remakes his lip and lift your head a bit gripping his chin and holding his mouth open. You look into his eyes as you let his blood flow from your mouth and drop into his. “Swallow my Pet!” you command and he complies. 

 

You rub your thumb across his lip smearing the blood as you slide down licking your way to his erection. His pre cum glistening like a pearl on his tip. You drag your tongue across his slit and reach for the figurine pumping it into him. He arches his back and reaches down threading his fingers through your hair gripping tightly. You suck his tip into your mouth and slide down pulling all of him in before pulling back out dragging your teeth along his shaft. He pulls your hair and moans so loud it echoes across the room. You slide back down and quicken your pace bringing him as close to the edge as possible the stop just before he goes over. He stares at you breathing heavily and pleading for you to continue. You smirk and stand slowly pulling the figurine from his ass and placing it on his stomach. 

 

“You had your fill of fucking yourself now it's my turn.” you thrust yourself into him hard. His arms spread out pulling at the sheets. You begin to pound into him relentlessly making his body jerk. The figurine started to roll but you caught it placing it back on his stomach. You grip his hip with one hand and his erection with the other. You match your pace on his ass with your strokes. He stares at you and bites his lip pushing more blood out letting it drip from his mouth. With a smirk you lean over licking the blood up and placing a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back. “You may come!” you say picking up the pace. His breath hitches and eyes roll back as he finally plummets over the edge spurring across his stomach coating the figurine. You ride out his orgasm and wait for him to collect himself before you pull out. 

 

He looks down at his stomach and sighs. “Would you get that ridiculous thing off of me and fetch me a towel?” he asks a bit annoyed. You grin and run to the bathroom gathering a damp washcloth and handing it to him. He arches his brow and looks back down at the figurine and then up at you. You smile and pick it up bringing it the bathroom and rinsing it off. As you walk back out he's already up and buttoning his Cassock. As much as you loved his naked body you thought the tight robes were a fantastic sight. “Do you plan on keeping that silly thing?” he asks slowly turning your direction. You grin and pick up its packaging placing him back inside. “Of course!” you say. He rolls his eyes as his cheeks flare red. You smile at him and walk over Kneeling before him and kissing his rings. He nods in approval and pulls away leaving the room. 


	5. absolution

As i walked through the library and approached his office door i could here him panting. It was late, just a few minutes past midnight. I had received a summons from his Eminance to meet in his office. It had been a about two weeks since we'd been alone together due to Clergy business but that didn't stop the glances and lust filled eye contact from across the chapel. I heard a soft moan as i turned the handle and pulled the door open. I was hit with the sweet intoxicating scent of fire and unbridled lust.

  
I slowly stepped in and walked towards the sitting area by the lit fireplace. I found Copia on the floor between the couch and fire. It was truly a sight to behold. He was completely naked accept for his black leather gloves. He was on his back drenched in sweat eyes shut tight as he moaned. His cock was rock hard and dripping with pre cum. His knees were bent and spread as he lifted his perfect freckled ass up off the floor. He had one hand across his chest working his nipple, his other was under him. He had two leather clad fingers knuckle deep in his ass. He was sopping wet making the gloves glisten in the light of the fire.

  
I stood there a moment taking in the sight before me. I bit my lip as he pumped his fingers. overcome with lust I kicked off my shoes and stepped closer. He moaned again and placed my foot on his erection and applied pressure. His eyes shot open and jaw dropped. I pressed down and he bit his lip stiffing a moan. I grinned and licked my lips.

  
"My My what a beautiful scene to walk into!" I slid my foot up and down his shaft before pressing my heel into his balls. "It's so kind of you to prepare yourself for me!" He gasped as i worked him with my heel.

  
"You....were taking..too long!" He sighed catching his breath as I pulled my foot away. He started to pull his fingers out but I reached down holding his wrist in place.

  
"Ah ah ah i didn't say you could stop!" I dropped to my knees and ran my tongue up his shaft and swirled it around his tip making him cry out. He started pumping his fingers again and i released his wrist gripping his thick thigh instead. I wrapped my other hand around his erection stroking at a slow agonizing pace and i let my tongue travel along his crotch exploring his soft skin. I sucked on hip and began to nibble as he bucked into my hand trying to coax me to quicken the pace. I grinned and leaned back sitting on my heels. He lifted his head and looked down at me waiting to see what i was going to do next. His eyes were clouded with lust and need.   
Gripping his wrist again I pushed his fingers further in then out again and pulling his hand to my mouth. I licked his fingers clean and pulled them into my mouth tasting him and the leather. I hummed as i pulled his fingers from my lips. "Your taste is intoxicating!"

  
"You talk too much! Just fuck me!" He growled

  
I arched my brow and chuckled. "It seems like someone got so worked up they've forgotten their manners!" I teased. He rolled his eyes and reached for my crotch. I pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

  
"Please....Please fuck me?" he sighed gripping his erection.

  
"Good Boy!" I said as gripped his hips and quickly flipped him over and pulled him onto his knees. Once that beautiful ass was in the air and shoved my face between it's cheeks inhaling deeply letting his scent fill me. "Mmm" I swirled my tongue along the pink flesh and plunged right in making him lurch forward. I pulled him back pressing him into my face and i tasted his inner shaft. He began to shake with pleasure. His legs were twitching and knees sliding. He was struggling to hold himself up. I pulled my tongue out and allowed him to roll over onto his back once again.

  
I settled between his legs and trailed kisses from his belly button to his neck stopping to nibble and suckle his throat a moment before looking down at his beautiful face. His lips were parted and his breathing ragged. I positioned myself at his entrance ready to slide in. He looked up at me pleading. I pushed a few stray hairs back off his forehead and pressed my lips to his as I thrusted into him.

  
He bit down on my lip drawing blood. I pulled away licking the blood and moaning. He exhaled and moved his hips letting me know he had adjusted to the girth. I pulled back bottoming out and quickly pounding back in. He reached up wrapping his arms around me digging his nails into my back. I leaned back quickening the pace and changing the angle pushing deeper.

  
He began to mumble a string of curses in Italian between gasps for breath. I reveled in the moment knowing that I could bring the Cardinal to this state. I slid my hand up gripping his throat and squeezing.

  
"Yes!" He mumbles eyes wide. I squeezed harder and slammed into him hard and fast. my thrusts were so hard we had slid along the floor closer to the fire. The sweat on his brow was glowing from the light of the fire as his face turned blue from lack of oxygen. I loosened my grip a moment and licked the sweat off his face.   
"Salty, sweet, and mine for the taking!" I slid myself out of him slowly and watched his eyes widen. "Are you ready your Emincance? Ready to cry for absolution?" I asked teasing his entrance yet again. He was panting hard begging me to take him over the edge.

  
"I wont....reach for the sky...but" He looks over towards the fire. "I found all the i desire." He smiled looking back at me. I laughed and pressed my forehead to his. He moved his hips rubbing himself against me. Pulling my head away from his I thrusted in. We began to lose ourselves in the rhythm. Our moans and grunts filling the room with passion and the stench of sex.

  
His body quaked with pleasure as I watched him come hard. He gripped me tight holding me in place a moment savoring the orgasm before letting me slide out. I quickly walked to the restroom grabbing a warm washcloth and bringing it out to him to clean up. He took it from my hands and nodded. "Thanks!"   
I gathered myself and slid my shoes back on before heading to the door. "Get some rest Your Eminance!" I said looking over my shoulder.

  
He cleared his throat. "Yes..yes thank you! Goodnight!" 


End file.
